narutofanon_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Taireru
Background '''Taireru '''was born into the The Takanashi Clan he is the the only one that is alive, and is trying to revive his clan.He had grown up with his Father and his Mother. But, he was always away when Taireru was twelve. Although his father knew the Toads. So before his father could leave for his next mission he asked the toads to look after him. They agreed. He was then taken to the home of the Toads. They raised him as their own and trained him. Taireru then learned the Summoning Technique and summoned Toads on his tenth try, But he then learned about the Sage Mode and wanted to work on it really hard to get it. Personality After his brother died with a wind jutsu by Raiden Hoshima himself, Arekkusu is floored with immense guilt over the actions he had committed since his initial departure from Kumogakure, shown from his intense weeping for Shiori as she passes away. The fact that his brother hadn't aged one bit since his death (due to the nature of Shiori's jutsu) only caused his weeping to increase. After seeing Arekkusu's determination to never give up and to never stop living, despite his loved one's death, shocked Taireru greatly, as he now knew that Arekusu was the only person in the world who understood his pain. He was even more surprised that Arekusu was moving on, when Taireru himself had for so long clung to his brother's unfair death. Realizing that he could now begin anew, Taireru began to set his own path in the world. Over the next few years, Taireru's determination to find happiness was evident in his reliance on his friends and his love for power, rather than his hateful and vengeful feelings. His new feelings have, overtime, changed people's opinions of him. Arekusu now views him as redeemed, and the Third Tsuchikage, no longer views him as an international criminal and invited him to live in Konohagakure after the Fourth Great Shinobi World War. Taireru remains ruthless against anyone he deems an enemy, however, he is now far more protective of his allies and his new village. He also seems to be able to recognize and understand those who have lost someone important to them Taiereu seems to hate titles, as he tells Team 20 that he would rebuke the name of Yonkō if it meant the pains of the past would vanish. He also longs for peace, though he claims that he will not settle for "false peace", claiming that he'd take war any day over false peace. Appearance He is a relatively short person, he is 5'9" and 175 lbs. He have very short blue hair,and blue eyes. He has banes that come down the side of his face. Then he wears a necklace that has a Skull eace symbol on it. He has markings around his right eye, and has blue eyes. He wears this yellow and black outfit, and he had finger-less black gloves on his right hand. He wears a black short sleeve shirt that, and he also has black pants he wears. He then has black wraps around his ankle and sandals. Abilities Chakra Taireru had a tiny bit of chakra when he was seven, but when he reached the age of fourteen he trained really hard and his chakra grew, and keeps growing everything he train hard. Ninjutsu He has Fire Release and Water Release, but Fire is his strongest nature. Most of his techniques have something to deal with fire, even his techniques have something to do with fire. He learned some fire techniques from his brother Arekkusu Before arekkusu died, and some other guy from Hyūga Clan but he used those techniques he learned to make his own techniques. For example, Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique is diverted from Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Flower Nail Crimson Taijutsu Taireru uses his favorite taijutsu Technique Lightning Run Techique. He wants the be just like Rock Lee and become the Taijutsu master. Genjutsu Taireru was trained by itachi for genjutsu.